chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Staffs
Staffs are the base to cast spells. Every staff is imbued with different magic properties and provides the matter to cast spells. Sneak + right clicking with a staff will open a GUI. In the GUI you can put spells into the staffs. If the staff has multiple spells, The Spell Change key will change the current spell. Magic costs stamina to use. * The healing staff will NOT hold spells. It can only heal players/animals. * Staffs can be found in dungeons as loot, with randomized spell damage, spell cost, and cool downs, as well as whether they are staffs, wands, or rosaries. * All staves have infinite durability, Left clicking will make you slap enemies doing 1 damage. The fire and light staffs are found in treasure chests, the others are in weapons chests. The statistics used to show damage for the staves where taken from creative mode, staves in survival that you find can vary in damage number and spell slots. (highly recommend you enchant your staffs and try to find as many spells as possible as on their own they are quite rubbish and difficult to obtain.) *Staves are WIP changes are bound to come in the future* Mob usage * Mobs with staffs can cast spells. * They will always cast the first spell if the range is correct and it's out of cool down, otherwise they will check for the next spell, then the next, and so on. Enchantments: * Power: increases spells damage. * Expansion: increases range/duration of spells, in case of projectiles allows them to pierce through entities. Lightning Staff * Sneak + Right click to infuse spells, Projectile and Tracking does 3-4 damage. This staff has the highest armor penetration out of all the staves, and is weakened by Blast Protection. Fire Staff * Sneak + Right click to infuse spells, Projectile and Tracking does 3 damage and has a chance to light the monster on fire to do 1 extra tick of fire damage, which can be nullified by water or if the mob is fire resistant. (Using Tracking has a higher chance of catching the enemy on fire, remember all spells can be used on the fire staff will all staves it's just I am doing the tests with the projectile and tracking spell.) Is weakened by the Magic Protection enchantment. Magic Staff * Sneak + Right click to infuse spells, Projectile and Tracking does 4 damage. This staff has no special ability. It is also weakened by the Magic Protection enchantment. Light Staff * Sneak + Right click to infuse spells, Projectile and Tracking does 4 damage. This staff is the most powerful next to the Fire staff and Magic staff in my opinion, the reason that is the case is because against Undead foes it does 7 damage. This is another staff weakened by the Magic Protection enchantment, and has slightly less armor penetration than all the other staves. Nature Staff * Sneak + Right click to infuse spells, Projectile and Tracking does 4 damage. Has some armor penetration, lower than the Blast staff, but higher than the others. This staff is weakened by the regular Protection enchant. Healing Staff * The healing staff is quite unique, Left click and wack other players or npcs to heal 2 damage. (can't infuse spells in this staff.) Category:Chocolate Quest Weapons Category:Chocolate Quest Tools & Items